


Unintentional Matchmaker

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL 10 Days of Femslash [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, FYDL 10 Days of Femslash, FYDL 10 Days of Femslash 2016, First Meetings, Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks Darcy to entertain his friend Sharon at a charity function while he's on stage making speeches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL 10 Days of Femslash](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/142073562087/fckyeahdarcylewis-10-days-of-femslash-a) Super Awesome Darcyland Event!
> 
> Day 4: Oblivious Matchmaker

“So you’re Steve’s friend,” Darcy said, and took a sip of her pink martini.

The other woman nodded. “Yes. Well, not his  _ friend _ friend. We’re just… friends.”

Darcy tried not to look confused. “Okay.”

Tony called everyone’s attention to him, something he was great at, and from behind him, Steve squinted against the lights beaming on the stage as he looked in their direction.

Five minutes previously, he had shoved Sharon Carter at Darcy, assuring both women that neither would mind keeping the other company while the Avengers gave their “we’re so honored to support this charity” speeches.

“I hate these things,” Darcy confessed.

“Me too,” Sharon told her. “I only came because he promised me free food. I didn’t realize I’d have to dress up like this until one of Tony Stark’s minions showed up and  _ Pretty Woman _ ’d me.”

Darcy laughed. “Yeah, the first time that happens it pretty much sucks. But I’ve gotten used to it. Plus my closet has a little more fancy in it now, so it doesn’t happen as often.”

“Great,” Sharon said, the tone of her voice telling Darcy that she wasn’t looking forward to this becoming her life.

“So, uh…” Darcy fished around for a topic. “How did you and Steve meet?”

Sharon groaned.

“Sorry, is that too awkward?” Darcy asked.

“ _ So _ awkward!”

“I guess I don’t really know much else we could talk about,” Darcy said, feeling like  _ she _ was the one causing the awkwardness.

But suddenly the other woman turned to her and leaned in close. “Do you want to get out of here?” she asked.

Things would never have gotten awkward if Darcy had known she could lead with  _ that _ . She glanced up at Steve and wondered if he’d planned this.

“Do you mean get out of  _ here _ ,” she pointed at the floor, “Or get out of…  _ here _ ?” She wiggled her fingers at the designer dress that was doing an adequate job of covering Sharon.

“Well I—” Sharon began. “I only meant the party, but if you—”

Darcy abandoned her drink on a nearby table and grabbed Sharon’s arm. “Let’s go.”

Later, Steve asked Jane if she had seen either Sharon or Darcy, and the astrophysicist replied by smiling into her drink.

“Was that a yes or a no?” the oblivious super soldier asked. “The last time I saw them they were over there, talking.” Steve pointed at Darcy’s half finished drink.

“Well, Steve, I’m not sure what you going for when you invited Sharon to come with you tonight, but the last time I saw she and Darcy, they were definitely  _ not _ just talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172702749478/unintentional-matchmaker)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
